Aware na Komatte Iru Koto
by Huyana Akuu
Summary: Sequel before the sequel to Nayami no Eikyuu. Aware no Komatte Iru Koto. This is about one of Huyana's adventures in Makai... rnShe tries to find out about this new found power to transform into her true form.
1. Blood Rush

Konnichi wa, Minna-san!! O genki desu ka? Eh, nevermind. This is a new story, since no one seemed to like Kikoeru ga Iro Ai... Oh well, I'm hoping for a LOT more action and comedy in this chapter..... Well... Here ya go!

Blood Rush

Another boring day in Ningenkai, like any other. Everyone was doing their own thing since Kashi had been killed along with Sian, but Huyana was intrigued now by her new found power.

"What... What was that? Someone took over my body... But, it wasn't Yuhina.." Huyana said, sitting in a tree looking at her own hands.

The warm sun was setting over the horizon, making the silhouette of the clouds more radiant with beauty.

"I... I think I'm actually growing tired of this world.. growing tired of Ningenkai... But... Err!!!" She punched the tree, making it fall.

Luckily she landed softly on the ground, she sighed lightly and sat down against the fallen tree. It had been a while, since she had seen Kima, Kurama, or anyone but Hiei for that matter.

"Wonder what their up to?" she pondered.

"Wonder what, who are up to?" Came the soft voice of Hiei.

Huyana smirked and looked up to see her brother standing there, hands dug deep in his pockets, standing there like he was some big shot.

"No one." She replied standing up.

"Then lets get home, it's getting late." He said turning heel and walking off.

"Right..."

She walked behind him slowly, then felt a diverse feeling inside her body. Her heart raced quickly, what was going on? Heart attack? Heart failure? It must have been something..

"Dammit.." she said kneeling to the ground clutching her chest.

"Hm?" Hiei looked back. "Something wrong?" He asked walking back to her.

He stopped and stepped back, a look of alarm on his face. Her energy, it was, jumping again! From B to A, to S again! Jumping back and forth.

"Hiei... Help.. I don't know what's happening to me..." She gasped out.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." He disappeared.

Huyana hunched over, her heart feeling more pain by each passing second. Why did this feel so familiar? It wasn't like the fight with Kashi, she was able to control her transformation and except her new power... So why.. was this any different?

"I don't know.. how much longer I can.. last.." She said, squinting her eyes in pain.

She felt the whole world go black, she was out, but could still feel the crushing pain inside her heart, like something was eating it away...

In Huyana's Head

"Huyana, Huyana!!!" A voice shouted to her, her eyes opened, but no one was there.

"W-What? Where- AH!" she clutched her chest again.

"Your power is awakening..." A low voice said to her.

"My P-Power?" Huyana asked, watching as colors started to whirl around her.

"Your body senses that a great danger is approaching, and is preparing for it..." The voice answered. "Your full demonic power will soon be at your disposal." It added.

"My full? But I thought I already reached my peak!" She exclaimed, feeling slightly hurt. "Fox-boy even said, I was an S class when I fought Kashi!!" She said feeling her eyes filling up with tears, not from the pain in her heart, but from the truth she was hearing.

"You know yourself you didn't reach your peak while you were being controlled by the other Huyana... You know for a fact." The voice said again. It sounded almost, feminine...

"Clue me in.... WHAT THE FRICKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?!" Huyana yelled growling slightly.

The voice laughed, and a bright light flashed before Huyana, there stood a girl with black hair, red eyes, and black sweatpants and a black shirt as well.

"Y-You look like, m-me!"

"That's the point, I'm your inner-self, stupid-head." The mysterious girl said to her.

"Hey! Who are you calling a stupid-head?! Baka-brain!" Huyana shot back.

"I'll explain more later... Right now, I think your 'loved' ones are calling you.." She said fading to black.

The world whirled around Huyana, her head spun and started to hurt, this girl was really a bitch! But it wasn't her, she isn't THAT intelligent. She clutched her head tightly, whimpering like a small child.

"Huyana.. Huyana? Are you alright?" Kima's voice asked.

"K-Kima?" Huyana interrogated, opening her eyes.

"Hey, welcome back to reality, nice nap?" Kima smiled.

Huyana sat up and looked around, she was in her living room. Kima sat across from her on a stool, while Hiei slept on an armchair across the room. But, Kurama wasn't there?

"Has she awoken, Kima?" Came the familiar voice of the red-head.

"Yea, she's awake now, Kurama." Kima replied.

"How long have I been out for?" Huyana interrogated looking at Kima.

"A little over nine hours, hard to believe, huh?" Kima said handing her some water.

"N-Nine hours?! I've been out for that long?!" Huyana said shocked slightly.

"Ya know, I could swear I JUST said that.." Kima smirked.

"B-But.. It only felt like a few minutes!" Huyana said sort of worried.

"To you, maybe." Kurama said walking over and kneeling down to her height. "Hiei said you were experiencing tragic pains when he came to find us... Care to explain?" He queried.

"Well, I was talking to myself inside my head- Hey! Don't look at me like that! I'm serious!- Anyway, my inner-self was telling me that a new power, my full demon power was awakening inside of me.." She started to say.

"Full demon power?" Kima asked.

"Those were my words exactly..." Huyana said sighing.

"So you must not have been at your peak when you were fighting Kashi...." Kurama said sitting on the floor.

"But I must have been... I transformed into my strongest form!" Huyana shouted.

"Exactly, you transformed." Kurama's emerald hues twinkled.

"What do you mean, fox-boy?" Huyana said leaning her face in her palm.

"That you transformed, it doesn't necessarily mean YOU reached your peak, but maybe your counterpart did." Kurama replied.

"Ya lost me.." She said smiling embarrassingly. "At about when you said my counterpart reached it and not me." She added.

"When you transformed, so did your class. Your more serious self, was much more powerful then you were. Is that clear enough?" Kurama joked.

"Yea, crystal..." Huyana said sadly.

"Poor Hiei, he was sitting here watching you until we arrived.. When we got her, he looked so worried, he could've been passed off as crazy.. You were sweating, moaning, even crying in your sleep..." Kima said looking over to the Fire Youkai worriedly.

"He... was?" Huyana asked looking at her sleeping brother.

"Mmm-hmm." Kima nodded.

Huyana stood up then, she pushed her hair behind her shoulders. She looked down at the two kitsunes. She smiled lightly.

"Tell him, tell him thank you... And that I love him." She said walking to the door.

"W-Where are you going?" Kima interrogated.

"To Makai." Huyana said, walking out.

"Makai.... MAKAI!?!?!?" Kima said standing up and running out after her.

"What about Makai?" Hiei said opening his eyes slightly.

"Huyana, she went to Makai." Kurama answered standing up.

"What?! She went to Makai!? Why?!" He asked jumping up.

"We don't know, she just looked serious, she said 'thank you, and that she loved you'. Hiei, do you think we should, go after her?" Kurama interrogated.

"Of course! She won't survive alone in Makai!!" Hiei disappeared.

Kurama nodded and ran out as well.

"I'm going to find out, who is inside of me.. It's more then just my inner self..." Huyana whispered to herself as she stood in front of the portal to Makai.

She jumped into the portal, feeling her body twist and turn. A burning sensation took over her body, her heart started pulsating again, hurting her again. Her eyes opened wearily, darkness whirlpooled around her until she hit the ground.

"Remind me again to NEVER go portal jumping.." She said rubbing her head.

She felt like her body had split, she gasped. Though, she felt a strange vibe here, she was.. home.

Well, this is a new story... I'm taking down Kikoeru ga Iro Ai.... No one seems to like it. But okie day, this story WILL be action packed. Hopefully. Just a thing, if your going to flame me, LEAVE ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS OR PEN NAME!!!! Okay? Thanks.

Well, here's the next chapter:

Huyana meets up with an old friend

We see another old enemy of Huyana's, oh great...

If you think you've seen her explode, just WAIT until now....

Well, wait OR don't wait for the next chapter.


	2. Oh no Not you!

Konnichi wa minna! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I finally got some good reviews for this story and I'm a happy person! ; I'd like to thank my reviewers...

Serinelli- THANK YOU!!!!

KaraKurama- Arigatou!!!

Your both awesome!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

And now, without further ado.. The next chapter of the hard to pronounce title.. Aware no Komatte Iru Koto!

Oh no.. Not you!

Huyana walked lazily through the woods of Makai, searching for answers. What was her new power? Why did it happen to HER? HER of all people! She wasn't really sure where she was going.. But hell, she was going somewhere.

"Geeze, I've been to mazes that are easier to get through then this!!" She shouted to no one. Or so she thought.

"I hear that! Wait a minute.. I know that voice!!" A girl came out, she had black hair, just like Huyana's, that was tied up, dark lavender eyes, and was wearing the Makai normal garments, she looked like she could be Huyana's twin!

"Oh no.. Not you!!" Huyana shouted smacking her forehead. Of all people to meet up with in the woods... It HAD to be her..

"Long time no see, Jaganshi. I haven't seen you since... The Dark Tournament!"

"Shut up, Meiyou... No one cares when you last saw me." Huyana said crossing her arms, glaring at her rival.

"Oh come on, don't be so mean, Huyana.. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Meiyou asked.

"Friend? HA! That's so funny I forgot to laugh! The day you become my friend will be the day Kurama gets an A minus on a test!" Huyana joked.

"Kurama? Who's.. You can't mean Kurama from team Urameshi!!" Meiyou sounded devastated.

"Yea, I mean him. He's my boyfriend. And soon to be mate..." She smiled.

"He would actually date someone like you? He must be stupider then a lot of people gave him credit for!" Meiyou shot back.

Huyana's left eye twitched slightly. Flames raised in her eyes as did anger in her body. Meiyou backed up slightly.

"ExCUSE me?!"

"Must I repeat? HE MUST HAVE BEEN MORE STUPIDER THEN A LOT OF PEOPLE GAVE HIM CREDIT FOR!!!!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!!" She said charging at Meiyou.

"YOU DO NOT CALL MY BOYFRIEND STUPID!!!!! THAT IS A PERSONAL INSULT TO ME!! YOU WITCH!!!!" Huyana said punching her in the cheek sending her flying into a tree.

She transported to the tree and continued to beat the crap out of Meiyou until Meiyou was all swirly eyed.

"There." Huyana sighed. "I feel better now." She said then walked off.

"I'm right behind you, Jaganshi! That was just a lucky shot!" Meiyou said walking behind her, her face bruised slightly, with tears in the back of her shirt.

"Don't you mean lucky shots?" Huyana snickered. "Just goes to show ya not to make fun of me. I AM friends with the next heir to one of three portions of Makai.. The reformed Youko Kurama. And I'm younger sister to the Master of the Darkness Flame. So I'd watch what you say." Huyana smiled and continued through the woods.

"Riiight.. sure." Meiyou still followed.

"Why are you following me?" Huyana asked, digging her hands into her pockets.

"Because, I want to see if you know your way around Makai... It's fun to see you get lost." Meiyou smirked.

"Really? You think you know your way around here?" Huyana stopped and turned around facing her rival.

"I thought you'd NEVER ask..."

Meiyou walked in front of Huyana and looked around. Trees, trees, trees... a sign! A sign? In the middle of the woods?

"Look right there, oh younger sister of the lord of the darkness flame..."

Huyana looked at the sign, lucky enough for her, she could understand it.. It was a wooden sign with chipped characters, she tried to make out what it said.

"Gan..dara... Three miles... East?" she read out. "What the hell is Gandara?" She said scratching her head lightly.

Meiyou laughed and shook her head.

"Gandara is one of the portions of Makai that King Yomi rules over. He pretty much lives there, I guess... You baka head. Learn some Makai history why don't you?!" Meiyou said stifling a laugh with the back of her hand.

"Well sorry if I'm not a Makai tour guide like you! This is my second time being here since I was born!! SO SHUT IT!!!" Huyana glared.

"Yeowch... Sor-RY!" Meiyou put her hands up in defense.

"Listen, Mayonnaise... I'm here to find out about this new power that I have, so DON'T SCREW WITH ME.... I'm not in a happy mood. My best friend, my boyfriend, and my brother are probably going to come looking for me." Huyana said walking off east.

She reached a big city within half an hour. A BIG City... People EVERYWHERE... She felt smaller then she ever had before. But she continued to walk, hoping to find this 'King Yomi' maybe he would know about her knew power? Maybe.. he could help?

"HUYANA!!!!!" Shouted the now out and about Yuka. "HUYANA!!! COME ON!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!!?"

"I don't think that will help, Yuka." Hiei said looking around.

"Then why don't you use your Jagan eye thingie?" Yuka asked crossing her arms over her chest, her fox ears twitching with irritation.

"I was only going to use that if need be necessary. But obviously it is..." He said closing his eyes and removing the band covering his Jagan. It started to glow a purplish color.

"Have you located her yet, Hiei?" Came the voice of Youko, as he stepped out into the clearing.

"Not quite.. I'm searching for her now.... Wait." He said silently. "I see her.. She's wandering around in some city... talking to someone behind her.. the city is.." His eyes snapped open quickly.

"What? What's wrong, Hiei?" Yuka asked anxiously.

"Gandara..." Hiei finally said.

"G-Gandara?? Isn't that where Y-Yomi lives?" Yuka asked, sounding sort of devastated.

"Yomi..." Youko said, his eyes narrowing.

"U-Um... I think I'll go back to Ningenkai.. I don't really admire Yomi that much..." Yuka said twiddling with her index fingers.

"What are you so scared about, Yuka? It's just Yomi. Don't you remember he's blind now? He actually.. Should be dead." Youko stated quietly.

"Blind or not! He's still himself... And I for one never liked HIM at all!

"Some secret past thing?" Asked a boy stepping out of the bushes.

"AH!! Wait, Kakeru?!" Yuka said happily.

"Yuka? Wow, haven't seen you in about fourteen years..." Kakeru said smiling.

"Who's he?" Hiei asked crossing his arms.

"An old friend of Yuka's. He sort of helped her get out of a danger zone when she was younger. We hadn't seen him much after that." Youko stated.

"Yea!! You said we'd meet again soon! Is 14 years soon for you?!?!" Yuka asked, glaring at him.

"Eh heh heh.... No.. but.. I had gotten married, I have kits now..... five." He said smiling lightly again.

"Kits? But your not even that much older then me!" Yuka said, acting slightly upset.

"But you were trapped in Kima's body until now, making it so you wouldn't age. Kakeru has, he's probably atleast, maybe FOURTEEN years older then you now?" Youko stated.

"_Shut UP ONIISAN...._ but... Who's your wife?" Yuka asked turning back to Kakeru.

"Her name is Seitaku. We have two daughters and three sons... We've been together since I left you. When we tricked your-"

"Uh-uh-uh! No need bringing that up!!" She smiled nervously.

"So, what brings you back to Makai?" Kakeru finally asked.

"Looking for someone." Youko said.

"Okay..... Wait, she wouldn't happen to be a girl about 4'9" with black hair, crimson eyes, and walking around with a very annoying girl following her, would she?"

"Sounds like Huyana, but normally she's the annoying one." Yuka said.

"Where did she go?" Hiei spoke up.

"She headed towards Gandara, saying something about finding out about some new power." Kakeru said looking towards the path to the city.

"Should we go look for her?" Yuka asked turning back to Youko and Hiei.

"Yea." Hiei replied, taking off, Youko following.

"Jerk.. Well, we'll see ya later I guess, Kakeru!" Yuka said running off after her brother and friend.

"Bye Yuka!!" He shouted after them, disappearing afterwards.

"_Man.. this city is WAY to big.... I wouldn't be able to find anything!!_" Huyana thought to herself as she walked through the city.

"Getting claustrophobic, Jaganshi?" Meiyou smirked.

"No, just can't see where I'm going..." Huyana replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"Sure... My imitation of Huyana 'Oh no! The world is getting smaller, and smaller! I can't breathe!! AHHHH!!!!'" Meiyou did smiling.

"I hope you get stepped on. And for your information, O mistress of the stupid ones, I'm not claustrophobic anymore... That was when I was ten, and I wasn't used to being around a lot of people so GET OFF MY CASE!!!" Huyana shouted, drawing attention to herself.

"Uh.. Hi! We're looking for King Yomi's palace, would anyone mind showing us which way it is?" Huyana said smiling nervously.

"Who doesn't know where Lord Yomi's palace is?" One asked.

"They must be new here.." Another said.

"Maybe their spies from Mukuro!! GET THEM!!!" Another said, making the whole town turn into a mob.

"Nice one, Huyana!" Meiyou said backing up, Huyana next to her.

"I AM new here! How am I supposed to know they'd think I was a spy for my brothers X-boss?!" Huyana shouted.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!" Meiyou screamed.

They looked to the mob, then to eachother, they could get out of this. But, why didn't they?

"Hey, maybe if they take us somewhere it'll be to king Yomi's palace... Lets let them!!" Huyana whispered to Meiyou.

"No thanks, your on your-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, getting hit in the head by a piece of metal.

"MEIYOU!!!" Huyana shouted, getting hit in the head herself.

They both fell unconscious to the ground, the mob stood around talking then, then one of the youkai took them and went to King Yomi's palace. What they had planned...

Well minna? This is chapter 2!!! I can't wait until I finish chapter three.... I like it the best. Well, here's what's to come:

It's cold, it's damp, it's.. a dungeon!!

Still on search for Huyana, but will they find her in time?

Huyana unleashes her powers again... uh-oh...


	3. The Many Colors of the Soul

Hey minna, welcome to chapter three!! I love this one!! It should be the funniest, well it is to me. So, without further ado, I bring to you, the one, the only, CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!

The Many Colors of the Soul

"Ugh...." Came a groan from Huyana.

"Shut it Jaganshi, my head hurts, I'm trying to sleep.." Meiyou said rolling over.

"Where are we?"

"In King Yomi's stockade.... What you wanted, right?" Meiyou said sitting up holding her head.

"What?! Stockade?!!" She shot up. "Ow.. Head rush.." Huyana held her head. "GOD DAMMIT!!!" She said kicking the bars of their cell.

"Ouch.." Meiyou said watching her old her foot, jumping around. "Idiot..." She muttered.

"GOD! If I had a dime for everytime I've been knocked unconscious and thrown in a damp, dark, dungeon, I'd be rich!!" Huyana said sitting against the cell door.

"Could you split it fifty-fifty with me? I'm kind of broke..." Meiyou remarked sarcastically.

"That's not even funny... God!! Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?!" Huyana said putting her head into her hands.

"Because nobody likes you and you have a lot of enemies?" Meiyou said standing up.

"Okay, one more remark from you and I'll train my new powers on... THAT'S IT!!!" Huyana jumped up smiling.

"What? What's it?!" Meiyou said looking at her oddly.

"My new powers!!! I'll break these bars and well be out of here!!" She said excitedly, but then frowned.

"What? Something wrong?"

"I forgot.. once I use my powers I can't control myself..." She said sadly.

"Great..."

"You two!!" A guard said.

"Present and accounted for." Huyana said sarcastically.

"We will take you to King Yomi, HE will decide your fate!" The guard said opening the cell.

"This guard must be stupid!" Huyana whispered to Meiyou.

"Stupid enough to catch you!" Meiyou smirked.

"Exactly..." Huyana smirked back. "Lets just play along.." She said looking back to the guard. "Oh PLEASE!! Not King Yomi!!! NO!!! WE'RE INNOCENT BY PASSERS!!!

"Hmph! Save your lying for someone else, your spies of Mukuro and we know it!!" He yelled grabbing their wrists, putting chains on them.

"_Bingo...._" Huyana thought. "But we're not!! We swear!!" Huyana whined again.

"Yea right!!" He dragged them through the palace.

"Hey! Watch the boots! Their new!!" Huyana then said, glaring.

"Watch it, baka-head!!" Meiyou hissed at her.

"Alright, that's it.. I've HAD IT!!!" She stopped walking and glared when he tried to pull her again.

"Why aren't you moving, brat?!?!" The guard exclaimed.

"Okay you, I'm tired, I have a lot of work to do, my HEAD HURTS!!! AND I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR BS!!!!!!" She said getting in his face.

"S-Sorry..." The guard said.

"Now do us a favor, take these chains off, tell us where Yomi is and I MIGHT, emphasis on MIGHT let you live!!!" Huyana glared, flames arising in her eyes again.

"O-Okay!!" He said removing the chains.

"Thanks, you can leave, and tell all your little guardy friends not to come after us!" She said walking past him.

"Wait for me, Jaganshi!!" Meiyou ran after her.

The guard took out a radio out of one of the compartments on his belt and spoke into it.

"All units, we have a code red, I repeat, we have a code red! Two young girls, both about the same height are headed for Lord Yomi's chambers! Stop them no matter what!!" He shouted following off after them.

Sirens started blaring, flashing, making everyone go deaf... Huyana and Meiyou stopped, looking up.

"You just can't trust anyone now a days...." Huyana murmured.

"Got that right, so, where do we go? They've probably got guards surrounding Yomi's chambers..."

"For once, I think your right." Huyana said looking ahead to where King Yomi's chambers were.

"_Man, what I wouldn't give to have Hiei here with me...._" Huyana thought, feeling slightly nervous.

"There's Gandara..." Yuka said. "I think I'll wait here..." She said turning around to go back.

"Don't even try that." Youko said grabbing her arm.

"Darn..."

"Lets go, I want to save my sister and go home if thats alright with you." Hiei said exasperated.

"R-Right..." Yuka nodded.

They walked through Gandara, seeing it was half empty. Yuka walked behind Hiei, looking left and right for any sign of anyone.

"Wow this place is as dead as the Osore no Mori." Hiei said watching every thing as they walked.

Youko laughed lightly. They came up to a large palace.

"Well, this is great, I'll wait out here. You don't need me, I'd just get in the way!" Yuka said smiling nervously.

"I don't think so, Yuka. We might need your powers in here." Youko said to her before she was about to walk away.

"B-But, your plants and Hiei's flames should be enough!" Yuka said devastated.

"Yuka, just come on." He said dragging her in with them.

"Ugh! Oniisan! Let go!!" She whined, trying to break free of his grip.

"Stop your whining." He glared, making her shut up.

They walked through the palace. Empty as outside, where was everybody?

"Maybe they migrated somewhere else?" Hiei said looking around.

"No, Yomi's scent is here, and I can hear people, I just can't place where..." Youko said.

"Probably down near Yomi's chambers..." Yuka said silently.

"Well then, lets check there." Youko started walking towards his chambers.

Hiei followed after, looking back, Yuka was starring at the ground. He sighed and walked back to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She was tense...

"Yuka." He said silently, catching her attention. "I'm well aware that you don't want to be here, neither do I. But we have to help Huyana. I promise once we're out of Makai we'll never make you come back here again, alright?" He questioned with slight hope in his voice.

"Fine." She finally gave in.

They took off after Youko, catching up with him. The trio paced quickly through the palace, feeling they were drawing nearer. There were two giant doors in front of them, leading to the main hall.

"_This is it..._" Yuka thought, swallowing lightly.

"This is it..." Huyana said, the guards surrounding them.

"We're toast..." Meiyou conceded.

"Burnt toast with ashes and really bad tasting butter..." Huyana agreed.

"Jaganshi, now is not the time for jokes, I'm to young to die!" Meiyou yelled.

"Hey! I'm younger then you!" Huyana yelled back.

"I prefer straw. And only by a few months!!"

"QUOTE STEALER!!!!" Huyana said, sounding devastated.

"QUOTE QUOTE STEALER!!!!" Meiyou said back.

"And here I thought Youko was the only bandit around now a days..." Huyana muttered. "Oh gosh! Youko, Hiei, Yuka, Kurama, Kima! Melin.. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai-"

"What's your fricking point, Jaganshi?!"

"What if I die again!? Hiei will kill me!! We'll, not technically he won't be able to. I mean I'll-"

"JAGANSHI!!!"

"Be de- sorry..." She smiled nervously.

The guards started closing in, all smirking, taking out their swords and other various weapons and what not. Huyana and Meiyou backed up against eachother.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Yuka yelled out, catching the guards attention.

"Yuka! Hiei!! ..Youko.." Huyana said happily, well, partially.

"I-It's Youko Kurama!!!" One guard said.

"But he was killed!!" Said another.

"And Jaganshi Hiei!"

"Now see, that's what I'm talking about.. They know HIM but they don't know me! How fair is that?" Huyana said to Meiyou.

"I know, for real... I feel the same way. Everyone knows my sister, but, well not everyone, mostly men, my sisters a prostitute-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, to much information... didn't need to know that!" Huyana said shaking her head quickly.

"Hey, your sister isn't Saitoko Teiji is she?" One of the guards asked turning around.

"Yup, that's her." Meiyou said sighing.

"I was with her the other night!!" He smiled. "Are you anything like her in bed?"

"I SHOULD HOPE NOT!!!" Meiyou shouted.

"Weren't we saving Huyana?" Yuka asked.

"I think so, but it looks like she's doing fine.." Hiei said his left eye twitching lightly.

"Who's that girl she's with?" Youko queried.

"To hell if I know." Hiei said crossing his arms.

"_To hell if you know ANYTHING about my life..._" Huyana thought to herself.

"I heard that, Huyana." Hiei said glaring at her.

"Heh heh heh...?"

"Funny.... Lets just kick their asses and go home, this is getting boring." Hiei smirked.

"Whoa, hold on a minute there bro..." Huyana said walking past the guards to him. "I came here for a reason. I'm not leaving here, or for that matter, MAKAI until I find out what I need to know." She said glaring at him.

"Right, sure, whatever. We'll leave when you want. Do you think I WANTED to come here and save you?! If it wasn't for us you'd be beaten to the ground!!" Hiei's eyes flickered.

"Well SORRY for being ME!!! It is NOT my fault I have this new power that I can't control!!" Huyana shot back.

"Have we ever fought like that, Oniisan?" Yuka asked distancing herself from the bickering duo.

"Plenty of times..." Youko replied.

All the guards, Meiyou, Youko and Yuka all just watched as Huyana and Hiei battled it out. Insult after insult, until Meiyou broke it up.

"YO! Jaganshi!!!" She shouted, catching both Hiei and Huyana's attention. "Or should I say, Jaganshis'?" She kidded. "Seriously, brake it up. Your not going anywhere with the fighting, it's actually giving me a headache.."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa now! GIVING YOU A HEADACHE?!" Huyana stomped up into her face now. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CAUGHT, THROWN IN A **DUNGEON **OR EVEN BE IN THIS PREDICAMENT FOR THE MATTER!!!!!" Huyana vented.

Meiyou had recoiled over into a dark corner, her purple eyes wide, her mouth gaping. She looked like the world was about to explode and her and all of her precious belongings were going to hell.

"S-Sorry?" Meiyou mumbled out.

"YOU SHOULD BE!!!!!" Huyana said, feeling her powers flare again.

Her eyes went pale, as well as fire surrounding her body. She hunched over, clutching her chest, beads of sweat sliding down her face. Her body was on fire, inside and out. She heard the voice inside her head again...

"Weakling!! You'll never amount to anything if you don't learn to take the pain!! Let me take over!! Your going to spontaneously combust!!" Her inner self told her.

Huyana mumbled something, but not even her inner self heard it.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Your in pain? You can't take it?"

"I said... SHUT UP!!!!" Huyana exploded, her power flaring higher.

"Someone tell me if there is a classer higher then S?" Yuka said using her arm to shield herself.

"There isn't.... She's at S right now... Flaring back from A to S..." Hiei said.

"Shut up?? Why? Your the one who can't take the pain!!"

"I can so... I'm just trying to control my temper, and whoever you are, YOUR NOT HELPING!!!" Huyana yelled in her mind.

"Why, I'm you of course! I'm your more evil inner self.... Everyone has a dark side... My lovely Princess of Darkness, you are no different.."

"Princess of Darkness? Heh.. haven't heard that one in a while..."

"Well, now you have. You don't know how to control your power... let me show you!!!"

Huyana's mind suddenly went black, her eyes went from crimson to full red, her hair returned to the combination of mint green and Jet black, and her cloak returned. She looked at her hands, smirking.

"That's better... rest now, princess, you'll return to your own body soon.." She whispered silently.

"J-Jaganshi?" Meiyou asked.

"Yes Meiyou, this IS me, the REAL me... Can you handle it?" Huyana smiled evilly.

"Y-You aren't her... Your not Huyana!! She's mean and obnoxious at times, but she NEVER, EVER smiles like that!!! And her eyes are just like her brothers over there!! And her hair is different too!! Your not Huyana!!" Meiyou shouted.

"Oh, but I am..." She said back.

YAY!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Oh, wait, that's a bad thing... well, I've only had a few reviewers.. and thank you people, you know who you are!! This is my favorite chapter for some strange reason.... Well, this is what, chapter three? Right.. so...only about 9 more chapters left.... well, here's what to come:

Reincarnation!? What's Huyana talking about?!

Will Hiei agree to help, or even LET Huyana stay in Makai to find out about this new power?

Huyana keeps seeing things, what's happening to her? Is it ONLY this new power?

Find out more, in the next chapter of Aware na Komatte Iru Koto!!! Sayanora!!


	4. The Breaking Point

Gomen nasai that I haven't updated in FOREVER... I haven't been on AOL.. I've been RPGing with my friend on Yahoo... And it's not my main server so it doesn't work with like AOL does... but enough with my ramblings. Here's chapter 4!

The Breaking Point

"Trust me Meiyou.... it is me, although now, I am out in full form. Thanks." Huyana said as she smirked evilly.

"Her again? Is this the new power Huyana was talking about?" Yuka said watching with wide golden eyes.

"_Maybe Yuka's right... That might have been what Huyana was talking about..._" Hiei thought to himself.

"That's exactly correct, Yuka. This is my new power.... The transformation into my full form. My birthright, a blend of fire and ice."

"Your not her...." Meiyou whispered.

"What was that?" Huyana said turning back to the girl sobbing on the floor.

Meiyou looked up, her golden eyes filled with unshed tears. She stood up and looked at the demoness, no, not the demoness, the creature in front of her with sadness. This wasn't the Huyana she knew, this wasn't her.

She wasn't the same person, the same person that Meiyou envied. The same person she wished she was. Huyana was her idol, she was always smiling. No matter what had happened over the years, when Ritoi had beaten Huyana senseless, when she had fallen from her wounds and had refused help, she would always.. smile.

Meiyou felt the tears in her eyes swell up even more. Memories kept flashing back to her....

_**Flashback**_

A young Huyana was running through the woods, a deep voice echoing through the woods, calling out her name. She looked terrified, cuts and bruises covered her small body.

"HUYANA!!!!!!" The voice shouted again.

"Nooo...." She said trying to run faster, but then tripped and hit her head on a rock, falling unconscious.

A young girl looked from behind a tree she had short black hair and familiar violet eyes. She walked over to the girl and looked at her. Her violet eyes blinked twice and she picked up a thin stick and poked her lightly.

"You awake? Hello?" The girl said. She looked to be about eight years old.

"Mmmmm....." Huyana said then rolled over.

"Ugh! How rude!" The eight year old girl complained, poking her again.

Huyana didn't even bother to move, her body hurt to much not to mention the fact that she wasn't even conscious. Meiyou glared at the unconscious girl and picked her up lifting her up against her and started walking towards a house.

"You look hurt... who hurt you?" She said looking at the unconscious girls face. "Well fine then, be that way!" Meiyou glared and continued to walk towards the house.

"MOMMA!" She shouted, the door opened and a woman with purple hair and violet eyes.

She looked at the girl being held up by her young daughter and gasped. The girl was hurt deeply, whip scars, bruises, her whole body was also caked in dry blood. What had this poor child gone through?

"Meiyou..." She pulled her daughter in along with this new girl.

Huyana's eyes opened slightly, the now blunt once brilliant crimson eyes starred up looking around. She spotted the girl with black hair and violet eyes, she looked up at her from what she was doing.

"Your awake now? Momma! She's awake!" Meiyou shouted.

Meiyou's mother walked into the room. She had a bucket of water in her hands with a cloth in the bucket. She showed a look of sympathy towards her, the poor girl was hurt so much...

Huyana looked around, then back to Meiyou and smiled. Meiyou glared at her, who did this girl think she was? She had brought her here, she brought her into her own house, her mother felt sorry for her and she was smiling.

**_End Flashback_**

"Your not her!" Meiyou cried, shaking her head, forcing tears to fall. "Your not my friend... Sure Huyana would consider us friends, as much as I mistreat her, she's still my friend!" She said wiping the tears from her pale complexion.

"That was always something you worried about, mayonnaise..." Huyana smiled, her highlights disappearing from her hair, and other features returning back to normal.

"Getting your ugly face tear-streaked." She looked at the violet haired girl with sparkling crimson eyes.

"Huya.. Huyana?" Meiyou said hopefully.

"I'm in the flesh, am I not?" Huyana joked.

"Your back..." She smiled but then glared at her, flames arising in her eyes now. "YOU SCARED THE SHITTACKI MUSHROOMS OUT OF ME, YOU JERKETT!!" Meiyou shouted.

"Heh..." Huyana sweatdropped lightly. "Sorry... I thought it was written in neon lights.. don't piss me off I have new powers.. Trust me, it might keep you alive." She smirked lightly.

"Um.. hey.. Huyana?" Yuka asked, tapping her arm.

"Yo, Yu?" Huyana asked turning around.

She then noticed that all the guards had ran off. She smiled and sweatdropped laughing lightly.

"Wow, that was... easier then I thought it would be.." Huyana said smiling stupidly.

"Huyana, if I may..." Hiei stepped up to his little sister, a look of curiosity crossed her face.

"What?" She asked, quirking an eye brow.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?" He shouted.

"..... Thank you for spitting on me..." She wiped her face off with her sleeve.

Hiei grabbed the front of her shirt and glared into her eyes, a slight fear rested in her eyes, along with anxiety, a determination to get what she was after no matter what limits she had to go to.

"Huyana's in trouble...." Meiyou giggled lightly.

"Watch is Mayonnaise or I'll sick my inner self on you!!" Huyana glared over her shoulder at her.

"Eep..." Meiyou shut her mouth.

Hiei grasped her shirt tighter, trying to get her attention back to him. She looked back to him only to get punched in the stomach, hard. She hunched over and held her stomach tightly.

"... What was that.. for.. you.. jerk?.." She said looking up at her brother, but the world was going hazy.

"Your going back to Ningenkai, and staying there. I can't let you come here, it isn't safe..."

"But I have to..." She didn't finish one more word before falling unconscious.

"Hn." He lifted the unconscious girl into his arms.

"You can't take her back! She isn't finished here yet!" Meiyou walked up to the Jaganshi who was only an inch taller than her.

"Shut up before I kill you for dragging my sister into this mess, kid." Hiei said glaring at her.

"ME?! Whoa, whoa, whoa there buddy! Your SISTER dragged ME into this! Not the other way around!!" She shouted in his face.

"Youko, Yuka, lets get out of here." Hiei turned and walked off.

"Right." They both said and followed.

"Huyana isn't gonna like this...." Meiyou said creeping off after them.

--------------------------

Hiei continued to walk down the grand hall through Yomi's palace. Huyana was limp in his arms. He then felt a slight stiffness coming from her body. He looked down at her emotionless face, she started to sweat lightly, but she remained motionless.

"Is she okay, Hiei?" Yuka asked, running up to Hiei and looking at her friend.

"I'm not sure...." He said looking at Yuka then back to Huyana.

-------------------------

Huyana's eyes opened... she was floating in a pseudo space, it was familiar....

"This.. again?" She asked looking around.

"Welcome back, Huyana. I see you have yet to accomplish your goal." The familiar voice of her inner self said.

"It is this again..." She scowled.

"Of course! Where else would you be? I could give you another blood rush, it might make your brother worried instead of angry." She said laughing lightly.

"My.. Brother..? Oh that's right! Hello! I forgot! He's the reason I'm unconscious at the moment! Oh just wait until I get my ands on him... That really hurt!" Huyana said touching her stomach lightly and wincing.

"Like I said, another blood rush and that won't happen for a while." She appeared out of nowhere and smiled evilly.

"I'm just curious as to why I even got this new power, why me?" She asked the mirror image in front of her.

"Because you could be a ruler of Makai! You could become the leader of this world! The whole thing! That's why you were given this power instead of anyone else!" Her inner self said happily.

"I'll show you what I mean...." Her inner self added, then the world around her turned into a foggy haze. "Open your mind to me."

"Open my mind? That would probably happen had I not lost it on the way up here."

A bright light flashed, Huyana saw something she had never hoped she would see. Her crimson eyes widened in fear, she cried out desperately, she didn't want this! No! That would be the last thing she would ever want!

-----------------------

Hiei was starting to get worried, Huyana was no longer limp, but moving around as though she was in pain. They had stopped outside the castle and laid Huyana on the soft earth. She moved around vigorously, what was wrong with her?

"N..no! make it go away!!...." She suddenly shot out.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yuka asked looking at her friend in sympathy.

"This is just like when she had that last attack.... although, I'm not so sure she'll wake up this time.." Youko said watching as well.

"_Don't let them be right Huyana..._" Hiei said to himself.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, she gasped heavily. When her vision became clear, she saw trees and the orange sky. Wait.. the SKY?! She sat up, wincing once again from the pain in her stomach.

"Your awake!" Yuka said launching at Huyana and hugging her tightly.

"OW! Fox-girl, FOX-GIRL! Not so tight!!" Huyana said wincing.

"Eh heh... sorry.." Yuka said letting go of her.

"What happened.... Oh wait..." She said glaring at Hiei.

"Don't look at me like that! You brought yourself into this I was only helping to get you out!" Hiei glared back.

"BUT if you hadn't come here to 'bring me out of it' I'd probably have the mystery of my new powers SOLVED!" Huyana shouted.

"BUT IF I HADN'T COME TO HELP YOU YOU'D PROBABLY ALREADY BE DEAD!!" He countered.

Yuka backed away from the bickering siblings. The whole Makai could probably hear them now...

"MAYBE! BUT I'M BEGINNING TO WONDER THAT MYSELF!!!!" Huyana glared more coldly at her brother.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO WONDER?! HAD WE NOT COME YOU WOULD BE ON THE FLOOR IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN BLOOD **_DEAD_**!!!!" Hiei finally exploded.

"**SOR**-**_RY_**!" Was all Huyana could say.

Standing up she looked back at the palace. She looked over her shoulder to see Hiei still glaring at her. She smirked and looked back towards the palace. Maybe Hiei was right, without them coming she probably would have been dead... Oh well.

"Huyana, don't EVEN think about it!!" Hiei said walking up to her.

"Oh trust me, I'm not thinking at all..." She said running off towards the palace again at warp speed.

"HUYANA!" Hiei shouted. "She's going to get herself killed...." He sighed.

"Do we follow her?" Yuka asked looking up to her brother.

"That's up to Hiei." Was his only reply.

"Yeah, lets go after her.... I'll give her a piece of my mind.. she won't soon forget.." Hiei said glaring towards the palace.

-------------------------

"Back so soon?" Said a voice behind Huyana.

She skidded to a stop, she had stop running at warp speed and decided to save her energy incase another incident just happened to occur. She looked behind her to see the familiar violet eyed girl.

"Your still here, Meiyou? I thought you might have fled already." Huyana kidded.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Meiyou said walking up to her. "No, we're in this one together. I won't let you be the one to get hurt this time... Your brother is a real jerk, you know that?" Meiyou queried.

"Yes I am very infallible of that hypothesis." Huyana said trying to sound intelligent.

"Right.. okay.. to King Yomi's chambers?" She asked smiling at her friend.

"We're off to see one of the three lords of Makai, the wonderful one of the three lords of Makai, because, because, because, because, BECAUSE-"

"That's enough." Meiyou said walking off.

".... because of the wonderful things he does..." She finished, her happy smile going to a pout, and following off quickly behind Meiyou.

Okay.. Maybe I lied a little... The Reincarnation part comes next... But I forgot it when I made this chapter. But yes, next chapter there will be an explanation for that. Please wait those of you who do read this. Well... Here's what's coming in the next chapter!

Next Chapter!

/Huyana meets King Yomi of Gandara... What will happen?/

/Meiyou admits something that she's held secret for a long time, quite a shock..../

/Huyana has to face the Trial of Consternation, will she be prepared?/

Wait and see!


	5. The Trial

OMG! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN! TOO LONG! So sorry I haven't updated! I feel so bad! What with my comp being reformatted...-- losing everything that GIANT HUNK OF WRITERS BLOCK IN MY WAY! Its been kind of difficult..but I promise it'll go quicker now that I'm back! Well, without further ado, Minna-san, here's the next chapter of Aware no Komatte Iru Koto!

/The Trial/

"...Wow...its FRICKING ENDLESS!" Growled Huyana.

They had been walking forever, or so it felt. It was a gigantic castle indeed. Huyana kept her guard, continuing to walk with Meiyou. Meiyou was playing with her ebony hair as they continues walking..and walking..and walking..

"...Who lives in a Pinapple under the sea?" Meiyou started to sing.

"...Spongebob Squarepants?" Huyana responded.

"Right! Absorbant and yellow and porish is he!"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"

"Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! SPONGEBOB...SQUAREPANTS!" They both finished, laughing.

"...Meiyou..?"

"Yeah?"

"..What the HELL was that?"

"...um..."

They continued walking, finally reaching a grand door that leaded to, well, something. The doors were decorated in gold with a special design carved into them. The knobs were pure gold, clean as the floors they walked on.

"Hey! Having an obsession with Spongebob isn't wrong! He's smexay dammit!"

"...Okay one, your a freak, two, Spongebob is gay, and three, what the HELL does Smexay mean?"

"...nevermind..."

"No! Tell me!"

"...we're here.."

"...oh."

Huyana went to go open the door, but it opened itself.

"Whoa get a load of that I didn't even have to say open sesame!" She joked.

"...that wasn't funny you moron..."

"Shut up I was enlightening the mood!"

"Um, ladies..?"

"Shut up, we're arguing here!"

Huyana said, looking to the demon. He was quite peculiur looking, he had six ears...three on each side..and seemed..blind.. He smiled softly at the two girls, laughing lightly.

"You must be Lord Youmi..." Huyana stated.

"You would be correct, child. And what is your name?" Youmi laughed.

"Child! Who do YOU think your calling a CHILD buddy?" She stomped up to him, not even half his height.

The demon lord laughed softly.

"Gomen, did I offend you? Your height makes you look as that of a child.."

Huyana's left eye twitched, she clenched her fists, counting to ten, repeating to herself 'I'm NOT short...I'm NOT short..'.

"...I'm not short...I'm just..vertically small for my age!" she growled.

"I see, I see..." He laughed.

"...how can you with your eyes shut?" Huyana queried again.

"...I may have lost my sight..but my other senses are keen...like how I know you were sh..vertically small for your age.." He chuckled.

"I se..get it! Ha! I get it!" She sweatdropped lightly.

"..so...what did you come here for anyway?" Youmi questioned.

"...well..."

Huyana explained her story to the Demon Lord, about how she first started feeling the new power, how she was taken over by her inner mind, her journey to Makai everything! Youmi listened, and began to wonder, was this child really safe here? Or was she a hazard to his kingdom? All questions remained unanswered unfortunatly as he continued to listen.

"And..there you have it.." She sighed, finally finishing.

"Very intersting story, Huyana-san...How would you like me to help? You must think I can help you to control your powers..."

For some reason the Demon Lord smirked, he must've been thinking to use Huyana for his own uses. Plotting to use him to fend off his enemies, this girl seemed powerful enough. He measured her energy level secretly. He raised his eye brows quite a bit at the answer, 340,809,087? Thats stronger then Youko Kurama himself! This girl would indeed be very useful in his future plans...

"So..is there..anyway you can help? Anyway at all?" Huyana questioned, hopeful.

"I..believe I can.."

"Really? THATS GREAT!" Huyana smiled, happy.

"But first..you must face a trial..."

"A..trial?"

"The Trial of the Balance...it'll help you to control your power..."

"Hm..sounds simple enough..I'll try it."

"You sure sound brave enough...follow me..your little...akward friend will have to stay here though."

"HEY, DUDE! WHO ARE **_YOU_** CALLING AKWARD!" Meiyou shouted.

"Shut up, Meiyou..."

"...yes mom..." Meiyou replied to her friend.

"DON'T..call me that.." Huyana said, following Youmi.

"Yes Ma'am..." She said, then coughed. "Mom!" she said between coughs.

"I'll get you back latter Meiyou!" Huyana's voice echoed down the hall.

/_In the Hall of Trials..._/

"Wow..this place looks Homey..."

"Homey?" He laughed. "Its not supposed to.."

"Don't catch sarcasm that quickly do you?"

"No, obviously not.." He chuckled

"Well lets do this trial thing so I can go home already...I'm kind of tired..and hungry..and in deep depression."

"Depression? For what?"

"My brother...and friends..so lets get this over with..."

Huyana walked down the hall, then Youmi suddenly disappeared, leaving Huyana by herself. The room twisted and turned, making it into a maze, full of mirrors.

"Alright, Youmi this isn't funny.."

No response came to her.

"...alright...this must be that trial thing...bring it on Youmi! I'm ready!"

A silent laughter was getting louder as she walked, she couldn't tell where it was coming from, yet it sounded so familiar...she knew it so well...but..who's..was it? She continued walking down the dark hall of mirrors, the laughter growing near. Suddenly it clicked, she knew who it was! She quickly started running until she reached a door. Being her usual self...she kicked it down.

"HIEI!"

Huyana cried out, seeing her brother sitting there, awaiting her arrival, sword at hand. His eyes seemed so cold, he kept his eyes set on her, what was going on? Why would Hiei stare at her like..that?

"Time..for you to die."

Was all he said.

"H--Hiei..?" was all she could muster.

Dun dun dun! Well, I know its short..sorry..but I've been reduced to Microsoft word until further notice..so..anyway..here's whats ot come!

/A fight between Hiei and Huyana, or..is it/

/Can Huyana bare the pain of fighting her older brother/

Well, wait and see!


	6. The Mirror of Fate

Konnichi wa Minna-san! Gomen nasai its been sooo long…things have been crazy and school just ended last Wednesday…I got sick the day summer started and me and Okaasan just rearranged my room 'cause my sis is coming up here in July! I can't waaaaait! Well, I'll try to update as much as I can and I can sort of promise you a new story by the end of this month…the last chapter in Huyana's saga…or is it? You be the judge of that.

Well, without further ado, here's chapter…6 is it? I think so…

/ _The Mirror of Fate _/

"H-Hiei…" Huyana said scared, backing away, but the door suddenly turned into a mirror just like the rest of the room.

Hiei came at her with his sword, holding it above his head and coming down in the spot where she was. Luckily enough, she disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. Was this the trial Youmi had given her? He had decieved her, what kind of trial would it be to kill your own brother? She had no choice though, nothing she said would get through to him she knows her brother's to hard headed for that…

"Hiei PLEASE! STOP THIS!" She cried. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Yet Hiei refused to listen, and kept attacking her. Slash after slash attack to Huyana's defensless body did damage, she would not fight her brother. She REFUSED to fight him to better herself. But then again, why should Hiei want to kill her? If he wanted her alive, he wouldn't try to cut her to death.

"If this is what needs to be done…to pass this stupid trial…." She looked sadly to the ground. "So be it…bit Hiei…take this not offensively…its not to better myself in strength..its to stop you." She said quietly.

She looked up just before he was about to attack her again, rose her hands up into the air, creating a blast with great magnitude that blasted Hiei back into a mirrored wall. She then flew at him, transforming into her 'self' again.

"You had your chance…now you must die by the hands of your own sister…"

But oddly enough, just as she said that, Hiei disappeared, faded away. The girl looked around, a malicious look in her eyes, was he cowering? No, Hiei would never. He would rather die then surrender or cower, so what was this?

"Huyana!" Cried a familiar voice.

Huyana's eyes returned to normal and turned around. She saw her best friend, Yuka, but Yuka seemed..scared… her eyes glassy, filling with tears. What had happened? Why would Yuka be so upset?

"Huyana…" The young kit said, crying and running over. "O—Onii..san.."

"What about Youko..?" Huyana's eyes widened.

"H-He.." She started to say but couldn't finish her sentence, but Huyana got the message.

"…Y-Youko…he's………..dead?" Huyana asked, scared for her reply.

To Huyana's disbelieve, Yuka nodded. She felt as though a part of her died off as well, how, he was Youko Kurama…how could he be dead! He can't be! She thought to herself. There's no possible way! None what-so-ever that Youko is dead! I won't believe it!

But sure enough, Yuka led Huyana to Youko's corpse. Huyana paled deeply, she couldn't believe her eyes. He lay there on the ground, blood-spattered, a wilted rose in his hand. Huyana felt her eyes swell up quickly with tears.

"Y—Yuka…who did this?" She asked.

"A bunch…of demons ganged up on him…they worked for Youmi so they were atleast A class…he couldn't kill them..they killed him instead…" She said softly, crying.

"YOUMI! IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A TRIAL OR A SICK JOKE?" Huyana cried, Hiruiseki clicking to the ground.

"What are you talking about Huyana?" Yuka looked to her, still crying. "You..you're with Youmi now?"

Yuka suddenly started to back up, shaking her head in disbelief. Her best friend had switched sides on her. She was now on the side on which that killed her brother… Yuka wouldn't stand for it…

"Yuka..wait..please…you're the only one I have left now..please..don't leave.."

"You..murdered my brother…you murdered…him…you traitor!" Yuka cried out, creating a massive thunder storm. "HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"No Yuka! I DIDN'T!"

"DON'T LIE! HIS BLOOD IS ALL OVER YOU!" The fox kit screamed, trying to kill off her so called 'friend'.

"What…?" She looked down at her clothes, her eyes widening, they were indeed blood-stained.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER! I WON'T LET YOU LIVE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, glowing golden.

"YUKA! STOP YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW UP!" Huyana yelled, shielding her eyes from the golden light.

"IF I HAVE TO BLOW UP I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME! EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Creating a massive destructive explosion. The mirrored room still remained, but Yuka was gone, and Huyana lay on the ground, covered in Youko's and her own blood. She starred at the ceiling which also happened to be a mirror, she could see herself.

Blood leaked from her mouth, her face almost seemed callused…but she didn't care…this was the end of her, her brother, the love of her life, and her best friend were all dead. She didn't care if she died now. She didn't care at all.

As the world grew dim, she heard a voice calling to her. A familiar one, but she was to trapped in herself to care who it was. The world grew dark as she finally fell into unconsciousness.

/ _Outside the Hall of Trials, four hours later… _/

"Unngh…" Was heard from a bed.

Huyana opened her sore eyes, to stare at the ceiling. Wait, the ceiling wasn't a mirror… She was out of the Trial! ..But what did it matter? Everyone she loved, she cared for, was dead now…Hiei…Yuka...Youko…she had killed them all…how could she live with herself now?

"Ah, I see you've awakened…" Said the familiar voice of Youmi.

She said nothing, just turned her eyes to him. He was smiling. How could he..make her do that? What kind..of sick demented freak, would make her kill the only things she fought for?

"You made it through the trial…good."

"Good…?" She growled, sitting up, wincing from her injuried. "You…made..me kill my own flesh and blood..you made me kill the one I loved…and you made me kill the only true friend I actually have…"

"No…I didn't make you do anything…you did it all yourself…you killed Hiei…you killed Youko…and you killed Yukara." He smiled. "With your own two hands you murdered Hiei, and with the power of your innerself, murdered Youko, without even knowing it. When you regained control of yourself for what only felt a few seconds before you did, you killed Youko Kurama…afterwards…...Yuka figured out it was you…and unfortunatly blew herself up in the rage of the love for her brother…You did it all yourself, Huyana." He finished.

"No..no I didn't..you pit them against me..you should've..never brought them into this…"

"Bit I didn't, you did…you were the one who's greatest fear was losing the one's you loved…that is what the trial was, to have to face your greatest fear…and you passed… can you honestly tell me now, that you don't want to kill me? Your power has rosen in the time of the trial…you learned to control it."

"But getting control..of my power…is nothing compared to my desire to be with my brother and friends! You practically killed everything I stand for…you destroyed…everything…EVERYTHING…"

"But you'll thank me for it later…come with me, I wish to show you something…"

He helped her up, taking her to a room on the other side of the palace. Huyana was in deathly pain, but she made it through without wincing once. They made it to a locked door, where Youmi typed in a code that unlocked the door.

A eerie smoke filled the room as the door opened. Huyana looked away until her sore eyes were able to bare it. She turned back to see a mirror, a full length mirror, decorated around it was symbols and other spiritual items and artifacts.

"What…is that?" She queried.

"This my child, is the Mirror of Fate. It'll show you what the future holds... Now, look into the mirror Huyana, and tell me, what do you see?"

Huyana stepped up to the mirror, looking in. What appeared before her eyes brought her into almost shock. She saw a demonic girl, with loose hair and torn close, the demonic girls eyes were fully red. Blood coming from her eyes and mouth, she seemed half dead! No..she..she was a monster! But…who was this girl?

"I see a girl…loose dark hair, torn clothes, in a full demonic form…flames behind her…a red sky above…corpses lying everywhere… But what does this mean? Who is that girl?"

"That, my dear…is you." Youmi replied.

Huyana's eyes went as wide as they could possibly get. That couldn't be her! She wasn't a monster! No! It wasn't her! How could something so monsterous…something so hidious..something that harmed others for shere pleasure, be her?

She was a peace keeper, not a murderer or an assassin! She fought for what she believed was right and would never kill for the joy of doing it! She would never believe that girl in the mirror was her. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't!

"That…can't be…me.." She whispered.

DUN DUN DUN! Yet again another cliff-hanger…and yet again...short...- Sorry...but...can you believe it...Huyana…killed them? How could she do that to them? Well if you're interested, tell me in a review, afriad I won't be posting whats coming in the next chapter, I want to see if you guys really wanna know or not, please atleast just give me 2 reviews and I'll post the next Chapter, until then, Dewa mata Minna-san!


	7. Break me, Shake me

Konban wa, Minna-san! This is Huyana reporting in, I have a new chapter! Thanks to the people that reviewed so far. I hope this is a good chapter as well. Well, hope you enjoy, and please R&R! I'll be forever grateful! … And I'll give you a cookie! o.o….

Break Me, Shake Me

"It is…or it could be…there are ways to alter fate…but do you really want to? You were born to rule…don't you want to?" Youmi queried her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

His hand was quickly removed when he felt heat swell up beneath it. The trembling figure before him was filled with fright, and now unable to control her emotions. She was confused, not knowing what to think or do. She stood there, no longer who she once was, but someone now broken up into different people…

"You…you…" She muttered to Youmi. "You shattered…me…" She said, feeling a bubbling rage inside of her, about to burst.

Huyana turned to face Youmi, looking up to him, glaring, her eyes frost bitten with hatred. She started to feel her power over take her, wanting to be let out, wanting to gain control. Her power got the best of her, making her glow a new rainbowish color, a new feeling binding to her body.

Youmi felt himself becoming twisted inside, his mind tying into knots, feeling as if it were going to explode. Huyana's eyes burned with resolve. Fury built up inside her, she felt her powers growing beyond their limits. She grasped Youmi's conscious into her hands, making him black out, quickly running out.

"_I don't believe this…I didn't…I can't believe what's happening to me…_" She ran quickly, not caring where she went.

"_Huyana…you confuse me in a way that I've never seem to known…I see your beauty flaring…your eyes burning with such resolve…incredible…why do you flee?_" Youmi's voice rang in her head.

She stopped, clutching her temples, falling to her knees. She felt something tying her back, she couldn't move further. She could feel chains attached to her body, yet did not see them. He had her ensnared, and doubted he planned on releasing her. Her invisible shackles held her tightly, and began to pull her back towards the palace.

"_You can deal with games of the mind…how about this? Can you over power your own imprisonment? You can only break the shackles if you face your fears and except them…pull yourself back together…I can help you, what do you say? But you'll have to give me something in exchange._"

"N—Never…you…bastard…" She said trying to stand, but was unable to, her shackles kept her to the ground.

"_You won't make it out on your own…Let me soothe your pain…make you whole again. You won't be shattered into so many places anymore if you choose to trust me._"

"Go…to..hell.." She replied.

"_Not the answer I was looking for…_"

The shackles tightened, cutting into her skin. She cried out in pain, loosing her consciousness slowly, she felt her mind being shaken, her soul being broken, but he was unconscious! How could he cause her so much pain? Before the girl slipped into unconsciousness, she heard her name being called, but by who?

"HUYANA! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BRAT!"

That voice, so familiar…Huyana opened her eyes, she was in her bed! What? How? When? She sat up, back in her regular clothes, looking to her hands, she no longer felt chained. She got up, walking out of her room, downstairs. Hiei sat in the kitchen, drinking some coffee, Yuka and Youko also awaited there.

"W—Wait..you guys are dead!" She said, her eyes widening.

"What of it?" Hiei said.

"How..are you here?"

"You're dreaming. Lets just say it was easy to access your mind while it was open. You finally gave into Youmi's control…You were weak, and now you're going to be trapped forever in Youmi's grasp. But I suppose that's what you deservee for being a weakling. The weak deserve to die, and the strong live on." Hiei glared to her.

"I—I'm not weak…" Her voice trembled.

"Then why did you let Youmi gain control?" He said softly, his voice stale and cold. 

"Don't you ever accuse me of being weak…Hiei…you know that I'm not…" She said, her voice remaining to tremble.

"Ha…Weakling." He laughed.

"Shut up…you know I'm living with a ton of regret right now! JUST SHUT UP!" She said, feeling the onrush of pain approach her again.

"Its your own fault. Don't blame others for your own problems, deal with it! Prove you're not weak!" His voice faded.

"I will, Hiei…I promise you…" She drifted back to consciousness, her eyes snapping open.

She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath, still feeling as though she was shackled. She dug her fingers into the soft earth, pulling at her invisible chains, and standing. She felt herself breaking, this was too much to handle for such a tortured soul. But she wouldn't, she would not let Youmi break her further.

"Its time I stand up on my own two feet… No more help…Youmi will not keep me imprisoned any longer…its time to break my shackles of doubt..hate..fear…and regret. I must face this head on, and stop this maddness…gain control this power once and for all…"

She ran as quickly as she could back to the palace. But not to her surprise, there Youmi awaited, smirking. He seemed so dark to her now, like she could sense a stong evilness from him. He had no soul anymore, he was an empty soul. His heart now over taken with darkness.

"I knew you would return…you couldn't resist, you need my help…" He smiled.

"I didn't come back to ask for your help…" She clenched her fists. "I came to kill you…"

"I..see." To his displeasement, he frowned lightly.

Her powers increased dramatically, but she had the control this time. Her shackles released her, allowing her to fight him. She felt heat arise in her palms, energy grew into a gigantic flare of fire and ice blended. Youmi felt a cage of crystal hard ice surround them, a chill moving up his spine.

"Prepare to die…" She held her hands slightly apart in front of her, a massive energy flowing from them. 

Youmi formed his green energy shield around him, yet he still felt unprotected. He still felt that chill running up and down his spine. Huyana's eyes, not burning with resolve any longer, but now with confidence. She would not lose, she refused to.

She finally assaulted him, using all she had. Breaking through his shield, through his defenses and pierct his heart, brining him to the ground in a quick swift move. She continued to beat him head on full force, getting in any punch, kick, or hit she could. She finally had full control of this power, and would not let it go.

Youmi was beaten around, for what seemed like an eternity to him. She wouldn't stop, nothing could make up for what she had done. Nothing. She killed the three she loved the most, and nothing could wash her of that feeling…

Er…not much…but this was all I could muster up for right now…not that good…kind of weird…a lot more will be revealed in the next chapter or two. I'm working on other stories and pictures…you can see most of the picts here. www.huyana. well minna, check y'all later!


	8. Wake Up!

Hey, everyone! I've not updated this in months! -Laughs lightly.- Well, anyway. I've gotten back into my writing AND Yu Yu Hakusho groove. This is also, just to prove to my Imouto-chan that even pointless stories can go on and catch their point again. She deleted her story "Who's the Enemy?" and it ticked me off. She told me "What's the big deal? You're not going on with yours." So this is to prove to you, Sis sis, that pointless stories CAN have a point. But it's YOU who has to make them!

**Wake up!**

_Youmi was beaten around, for what seemed like an eternity to him. She wouldn't stop, nothing could make up for what she had done. Nothing. She killed the three she loved the most, and nothing could wash her of that feeling…_

"Damn you to hell! This is your fault!" Huyana finally stopped after what seemed like hours. "D-Damn you...you bastard!" She felt herself on the verge of tears. "It's your fault they're dead! It's YOUR FAULT! How could you have done that...you black hearted scoundral!" She cursed at him.

"I've...done..n-nothing..." Youmi mustered up.

"LIES!" She stabbed him with her Katana.

The demon ruler was laying on his stomach, now with a katana through his back and stomach. Huyana glared through tear-filled eyes, jerking her katana out of him, making his blood fly onto her face. Youmi lay there weak and defenseless against the powerful demoness. Could he have finally met his end? He clenched his eyes shut tightly as he felt her raise her sword once again, this was it, the final blow.

But just as he thought the end was present, he heard her sheathe her katana. He couldn't see her, but yet he turned his head to stare at her through closed eyes. Her youki was mixed. Since a demons youki, or a powerful one's is more or less linked to their emotions, Huyana's was impossible to read. She was angry, confused, upset and plenty of other things to boot.

"Killing you...would make me just like you. And I am not like you...We are two very different people..." She stated silently, turning. "I have a heart." She walked out.

Youmi lay there, practically lifeless. This girl had obviously beaten the ruler to a pulp. He felt weak, a good fight, the first he'd had in a long time. So for that, he silently congradulated the stronger and more dominant demon.

Huyana walked out slowly, her body weak and hurt now. She fell to her knees once she got outside, putting her face in her palms. What did she have left now? She lost her dear brother, Hiei. The love of her life, Youko Kurama, and her best friend, Yukara Kurama. She felt herself starting to sob uncontrollably.

"Still a weakling..." She heard a familiar voice.

Her heart must have skipped a beat, that once annoying and bothersome voice had rang like music to her ears. She looked up slowly, disreguarding her hiruiseki that had fallen. Her eyes widened, a big grin replaced her sad frown. She pushed herself up off the ground, running and tackling her brother. Or the brother she assumed was dead.

"H-Hiei!" She cried happily. "I-I thought you were dead!" She said, her eyes shaking.

The two's sparkling crimson eyes met as Hiei sat up, her leaning on him, and let out, for once, a soft smile. He gently placed his hand on her head in affection, her eyes widened even more. What was going on, was this really Hiei?

But as soon as she throught that, he pulled harshly at her hair, smirking.

She grimaced, scowling. _Yup...deffinetly Hiei. _She thought sourly.

But the sour thought only stained her mind for a minute as she smirked happily and gave him a long wet kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened three times in size, he thought the girl was going to suck his cheek off! He shivered, glaring playfully and wiping the warm saliva from his cheek. But she just smiled happily, her arms wrapped tightly around her older brother.

"Like I could leave you." He remarked after a few moments.

Those 5 words seemed to mean the world to Huyana. She smiled and continued to hug him tightly. He smiled lightly, but after a while her tight embrace was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Yes, we've established that I'm alive now will you please let go of me? I'm losing th feeling in my arms..." He said carelessly.

Huyana just laughed and nodded, letting go. Hiei smiled lightly again, the most anyone's ever seen him smile. He reached up and gently wiped the careless blood splattered on her cheek away with his thumb. She blinked, touching her cheek and smiling.

"So...what DID happen? Wasn't it you who I killed?" Huyana said, sitting on her knees.

"It was an illusion created by Youmi. You THOUGHT you killed us...how else do you think I got to you through your unconscious? I couldn't have very well done it if I were dead."

"S-So...so you tricked me?" Her eyes widened again.

"I guess you could put it that way." He smirked.

Huyana's eyes were wide, but then narrowed, her cluless expression turning into a sinister smirk. Hiei's eyes were the one to widen this time as he blinked at her.

"W-What are you thinking?"

"Oh, Hiei...I just LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She tackled him to the ground, pinning him and planting kisses all over his face.

Hiei squirmed and kicked and did everything he possibly could have to get away, but to no avail. Huyana pinned him and held him down until she was finished. She laughed at his scowl, as he once again wiped off the saliva on his face in disgust. He smirked, getting up. Leaving the now clueless teenage girl on her knees. He started to walk off.

"HEY! So much for never leaving me!" She got up, starting to chase after him.

"I never said never..." He smirked.

"EVIL!" She chased after him, he didn't make much of an attempt to run. Which insulted her.

She glared, jumping onto his back and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, hugging his body her's tightly. He didn't even flinch, but only continued walking. He slowly reached back after a bit and his hands under her theighs for secureness.

She blinked at his motion, then smiled and rested her head on his surprisingly soft spikey hair. Who had ever known Hiei could be so affectionate? Oooh did she have some secrets to tell Kurama, Yuusuke and Kuwabara. She sniggered at the thought, but nothing seemed to effect Hiei. She smiled, hugging him lovingly as he went throught the portal leading home, to Ningenkai.

Well, Minna-san! That's it for this chapter! I know it's short, but the next one involves the rest of the Reikai Tantei! I've decided I want to finish this story and go out with a bang! So, REI GAN! -Fires.-


End file.
